Sound of a Demon
by castermerlin
Summary: She had her whole life in blissful ignorance, not knowing of the world that was hidden from normal human eyes or of her true family history. (Ao no Exorcist/Youkai AU; Story focuses mainly on the N card characters with u's serving as side characters. A-Rise and Sunshine characters might make an appearance)


_I don't really publish my writing often._

 _Other than the fact that I am ultra busy balancing college along with a job and the hells of mental health, the lack of responses I get whenever I post a new fanfiction to my accout or tumblr or A03 or on forums has generally disappointed and shot my motivation to show off my writing down considerably._

 _Despite this, I'm going to try to publish this. I like N cards, I like to salt about their wasted potential and how Klab should pay attention to them more rather than writing them off as fodder so I am going to use said salt to make a fanfic. This fanfiction is not about them starting an idol group (that comes later)) but rather a blend between supernatural au, yokai au, and ao no exorcist au. Also, the n girls will be slightly tweaked from the personalities that they are portrayed in their cards._

 _If you haven't seen Ao no Exorcist (or better known as Blue Exorcist), first of all: I highly recommend the manga and anime; second of all, there will be moments that will play out exactly how the events are in the series, and third, if you haven't seen the anime/read the manga, oh god there will possibly be spoilers._

* * *

The three of them would always go to the basketball court that was at the local park after school. Well, it was really more of Kasane and Mizuki dragging Sana would first violently protest, saying that she had no desire to play basketball, but mere moments after the duo would let go and apologize for dragging her along, she would hurriedly rush to catch up with them, claiming that they would get themselves hurt if she left them alone.

As she scanned through her missed texts, Sana sit on the bench of the court before looking up and frowning. "Are you two going to spend all day doing that?"

Kasane and Mizuki have been locked in what has been called a "crab battle". This happened whenever the two were playing a basketball game with Mizuki being the defender and Kasane with the ball. Mizuki had a natural gift for basketball, a talent that only increased after years of practice and being on the school's basketball team. This led to Kasane to make the bold declaration that she can get past Mizuki and score a shot. So far, that goal sounds more and more like a dream rather than a possible thing that could happen.

"Hey, Kasane is the one who thinks that she can get past me. Remember, I'm one of the school's best forwards, after all. No shot can get past me!"

"That's what's you think! I said that I could make a shot you couldn't block and I'm sticking to it!" Kasane said with a determined grin, continuing to dribble the ball. She then looked over to Sana and giggled. "Also, lighten up Sana. We're only having fun, after all."

"You two have been at all day, that's why!" Sana snapped, putting her hands onto her hips. The sun was setting and she knew that the train station would be crowded if they waited any longer. "You know weirdos hang out at parks during the night! Can we just go home now? We have school tomorrow."

"Fine, fine. Kasane, grumpy Sana over there wants us to hurry up. Just make the shot so she doesn't start grouchin' at us like her usual old lady self."

"You do know I can hear right, Mizuki?"

"Yes."

That's when Sana's aura shifted considerably, going from peeved to undeniably pissed as her eyebrow twitched and she clenched her fists and then in her usual fashion, she walked over to Mizuki and immediately smacked her upside the head.

"O-Ow! What was that for?!" She yelped, rubbing the back of her head.

"How come you're going to openly insult me when you know that I'm right here? It's plain idiotic!" Sana then stomped her feet in a huff, crossing her arms. "Now can we go home? I'm sick and tired of waiting."

Mizuki opened her mouth to retort back when both were alerted to the familiar swishing sound as the basketball went through the net. The ball bounced twice on the ground before Kasane scooped it up in her hands and walking up to the duo with a big grin.

"See?" She held up two fingers, making a peace sign. "Told you I can get the ball past you, Mizuki~!"

[~]

The three decided to go home afterward. Mizuki and Sana lived in a different direction than Kasane so they parted ways once they exited out of the park's entrance gate. The city was actually pretty to look at around the evening time, she had to admit.

Various buildings were lit up with bright lights and neon signs of different colors; the sky was a vibrant mix of pink purple as it slowly turned into night; people of all shapes and sizes walked along the sidewalks, forming a sea of different colors, fabrics, and hairstyles.

As she continued her walk, a sudden sound drew her attention away from the scenery of the evening to the alleyway. Kasane came to a stop in front of the alley's mouth as her brow furrowed. She swore she just heard something that was in the alley? It was almost as if the alley itself was calling to her, asking her to come closer.

A part of her mind told her to turn away from the alley, to keep going on her path home, and never think about it ever again but the curiosity was eating her alive. It wouldn't that bad if she went in the alley, just to take a peek and see if she actually did hear something.

Gulping, Kasane ventured deeper into the darkness of the alley. It was evening and the alley was considerably darker compared to the daytime. She had to use the light of her phone in order to navigate around the twists and turns of the alley paths. As she ran around the paths, the sound she heard got louder and more clearer.

Something was calling to her but...it wasn't her name. The voice didn't call out "Kasane" but rather some language she didn't understand. Even if she didn't understand, her body was telling her that that voice was talking to her.

Eventually, Kasane reached the end of the alley. She was staring at the wall of the backalley and the voice had died down to near silence. Panting, she slowly tried to gain a hold of her emotions and regulate her breathing. Maybe she was hearing things.

"I knew this would be the way to lure you out."

Or maybe not.

Kasane turned around and came face to face with someone. They were male with purple hair so pale that it almost appeared. From the way he was dressed, he reminded her of the boys her aunt would tell her to stop interacting with after growing tired of seeing her come home covered in bruises, hearing news that she had been fighting again.

"So this is the bastard child of Beelzebub. It seems that you've grown well."

The man then grinned and that's when Kasane realized it: He wasn't human. His teeth was sharp and canine-like, as if he was an animal. No human possessed teeth that sharp. A chill ran up her spine and her heart started to increase in speed but she couldn't let him know she was scared.

No, she couldn't let him know she was scared. God knows what would he would do to her with those teeth if he knew. She had to front a brave act like she did whenever she got into situations like this. Having to swallow her fear in order to appear like an intimidating delinquent. It was her life all through junior high.

"You...Who the hell are you?"

"Me?" The man chuckled, walking up to her and running a finger down her throat. "Call me...Astaroth."

When his finger touched her flesh, she sucked in her breath and her body became more rigid. Something was up. The moment of contact, she had felt something from him. He radiated something disgusting, something terrifying, something dangerous and then there was his name.

She has never heard of the name Astaroth but when he said it, her body was telling her that it was something horrible, like he was someone she get away from immediately. The hair on her neck stood up; she needed to get out fast.

"Don't touch me." She hissed, backing away from Astaroth. She then turned away from him. "I don't know who you are but I know you're someone I shouldn't be talking to. My aunt taught me to never talk to strangers like you."

Kasane could only make two steps towards the exit before Astaroth got in her path, effectively blocking her in. She couldn't hide her surprise and let out a gasp. That was impossible! He managed to get in front of her in seconds when he was all the way in the corner!

"Ho-How did you?!"

"You really want to know how, Ka-sa-ne? Also, really? Your aunt told you not to talk to strangers?" Astaroth's lips curved into a smile and he put a finger to his lips, leaning closer towards her face. "That's no way to talk to a sibling, is it? Let me briefly explain myself: I'm a demon and so are you. The bastard child of Beelzebub himself."

What?

A demon? Her sibling?

"Come on man, you gotta be shitting me." Kasane said with a laugh but her laugh was nothing of laughter. It was a hollow laugh of self-doubt. "Demons? That's impossible. Demons aren't real. They only exist in movies, comics, that kind of stuff! You can't be a demon and I sure as hell ain't one!"

He was lying. _**He has to be lying**_. There was no way she was a demon. Her aunt told her that she was completely human. She went to school with other human kids. She saw the demons in the movies. They were twisted beings who had no heart. They only focused on killing humans. Kasane never had the urge to kill a human; she didn't have the horns of a ram or any other beastly mutations; she had to be completely one hundred percent human.

And who the hell was Beelzebub anyway? She's never heard that name before in her life. Neither her mom or her father bore that name. No one in her family did to her knowledge.

"You know, you're not very good at hiding your fear and doubt. I can see it in your eyes." He playfully flicked her braids, sending her more on edge. "If I'm not a demon, explain it. Explain why I somehow managed to block your way home in seconds. No human could do that."

"Stop touching me and let me go."

"Ooooh~. Sassy little girl, aren't you? You have your father's edge." His long fingers danced around her wrist before he took it in his grasp. "Hopefully he'll be able to straighten that out when we get there."

"Where are you taking me?" Kasane couldn't hide her fear anymore behind her delinquent facade. This man was scaring her too much for her to grit through it and act tough.

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Astaroth said, keeping his unsettling grin. "You're a demon and by request of your father, I'm taking home."

Her father? Take her home?

No, no, no, no! Her father couldn't possibly be a demon! Her home was here, not wherever the hell he was taking her! This was bullshit, complete and utter _bullshit!_

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kasane wrestled her wrist out of his grasp and out of nowhere, delivered a perfect roundhouse towards his mid-section, causing Astaroth to drop to his knees. She was grateful that she knew how to fight. Now she needed to bolt.

She rushed towards the exit as fast as she could, hoping to leave the alley and just put this whole thing behind her. Unfortunately, Astaroth had other plans; her world was racked with pain as Astaroth had tackled into the wall with such speed and strength that it knocked the very breath out of her.

"Such a disobedient girl, you are." He hissed angrily. He had both of her wrists in one of his hands and lifted her arms above her head, preventing her from escaping. Also she could violently wiggle and kick her legs in a futile attempt to escape. "Your father wants to see you after so long and you reject the fact you even are a demon. That's like spitting in his face."

"Cu-Cut the bullshit." She managed to breathe out in between her struggling. "My father was never a demon. You're just some sick creep who likes to call himself a demon. Demons aren't real so I suggest you let me go before I break your nose."

"You're going to break my nose? Such a bold little threat you're making when I have you pinned, child." He then sighed after, looking quite disappointed. "I really hoped it didn't have to come to this, Kasane my dear but since you don't want to come willingly, I guess I'll have to force you to come."

With his free hand, Astaroth slammed his free hand into Kasane's stomach. It produced a bright red glow and in seconds, Kasane felt like her very skin was being seared off. The pain was excruciating, like knives were being stabbed into her body in repetition.

Her screams echoed throughout the alley as pain overtook her body. She wanted to scream until her throat gave out; this wasn't like the pain she felt when someone hit her or when she fell down. This was a different type of pain. This was pain that not only hurt physically but it clawed at her very soul. As each second passed, she felt closer and closer to death, almost as if her own self was dying.

Once he was finished and the glow diminished, Astaroth removed his hand from her stomach before violently throwing her to the ground. He was going to take her away from her home, he was going to do something terrible to her. She needed to get out before he did.

Kasane fought bitterly through the searing pain, blinking back tears, and got to all fours, trying to crawl towards the exit. She didn't get very far as he had noticed her and promptly drove his boot into her back, sending her back to the ground.

Another scream came out of her as his boot moved from her back to her wrists and ankles, Astaroth stomping on them until he had the satisfying crunch of bones breaking. Her screams had died down to whimpers and he stepped over her body, putting his hands into his pockets.

"So you finally decided to shut up." He sneered before turning away from her. "Hopefully when we get home, your father can straighten out that grip on humanity you have."

Her body hurt. Tears were streaming down her face. Her vision was wavering back and forth as she struggled to keep conscious.

Her father wasn't a demon. She wasn't a demon. She was a normal human girl who lived with her aunt. Kasane kept repeating those three sentences in her head. She didn't want this man to drag her to where he wanted to take her. Her whole body was telling her that he was bad news but what could she do? He overpowered her. She didn't have a way to escape.

With the last of her energy, Kasane outstretched a hand towards the exit of the alley. "Pl-Please...someone help me. I...I'm not a demon."

And then her world went black.


End file.
